Bill Taylor
Biography Early Life Bill Taylor was born in Up State New York, 1921. In October of 1929, the Great Depression was felt by, not only corporate businessmen of Wall Street, but also middle class families like Bill's family. Ten years later, Bill took the initiative to find an odd job and, in doing so, he succeeded. World War II Training On June 1, 1942, Bill Taylor, received a Draft letter which ordered him to head on over to the nearest military recruiting office in his city, Nome. Later that same day, Bill was checked by a military physician, and, after only a couple minutes, he passed physical examination. For a year and a half, Cpl. Bill Taylor underwent basic training under the U.S. 2nd Ranger Battalion which was a part of the U.S. Army. Pointe du Hoc June 6, 1944, a day which would be long remembered as D-Day had come. Bill Taylor, now a corporal, loaded up into an LVT and, along with his fellow Rangers, was transported to an area known as Pointe du Hoc. Thirty long minutes passed until they were given the "30 second" warning, one that sent a chill up his spine. Yes, they have been practicing for the invasion, but that was when no one was firing at them. A minute later, Lt. Coffey yelled out last minute instructions; and then, all hell broke loose. Two fellow Army Rangers got hit by enemy machine gun fire, while the rest of Cpl. Taylor's company, including himself, crouched in order to not get hit. Dog Company charged out of the LVT; however, just as he was about to exit down the ramp, Taylor was catapulted forward about three feet from the now destroyed LVT by a mortar round. Dazed and confused due to shell shock, Cpl. Taylor watched in horror as Rangers from other LVTs were exiting from their landing crafts, their bodies on fire. Out of nowhere, an Army Ranger, later recognized as Sgt. Randall, rescued Cpl. Taylor from his exposed position and helped back up. With his land legs back, Taylor started sniping German soldiers who were shooting down the cliff as well as lobbing grenades. Egged by piers only a rank higher than he, Cpl. Taylor climbed up the cliff. Costal Guns After Cpl. Taylor reached the top of the cliff, Pvt. Braeburn informed Sgt. Randall, Cpl. Taylor's CO, that the guns were not where they had been told. In fact, once Cpl. Taylor had cleared the bunkers did he and Sgt. Randall discover the 88mm guns in an apple orchard. Sgt. Randall and his men fought through a small village and soon ordered the road near the village to be secured with barbed wire. Knowing that the job was a minor task, both Sgt. Randall and Cpl. Taylor made their way to the orchard, each taking out four of the 88mm with thermite grenades. With that part of the mission completed, Cpl. Taylor and Sgt. Randall made their way back to the rally point only to get word that German troops were still hold up in the bunkers that Sgt. Randall and his men passed by. With their orders, Cpl. Taylor and the rest of D Company made their way, clearing out every trench and every bunker, knowing that missing one would later have proven to be vital. The final bunker cleared, Cpl. Taylor regrouped with Pvt. Braeburn and their Sergeant, Randall. Defending Pointe du Hoc Even though they took up residence in the small village of Pointe du Hoc, Dog Company was repeatedly attacked by German forces. Two days later, on the 8th of June, the insurmountable amount of the German forces caused the rangers to "advance the other way." The rangers stood their ground at point A; however, the point was soon overrun. As soon as they made their way to the bunker nearest the cliff, Pvt. Braeburn informed Sgt. Randall that reinforcements, that of the 5th Ranger Battalion, would arrive in five minutes in order to relieve them. Beaumont-Hague, France Over five weeks after D-Day, Sgt. Randall and D Company made their way along the hedgerow deep in France just a football field's distance near the town of Beaumont-Hague. After Cpl. Taylor, Pvt. McClosky, and Pvt. Braeburn provided coverfire for their company, they went from building to building until the town was cleared of enemy troops. With what men they had left, Sgt. Randall ordered his men to take positions on the ground and in the nearly demolished silo. Since Cpl. Taylor's expertise was as a sniper, he was ordered to latter, but not without company. Korean War Siendo mas tarde violaron